


We Can Do It!

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this for the AfterElton Ultimate Slash Madness Tourney's third round of voting when McShep was up against Destiel.  It was suggested we needed a Rosie the Riveter type of poster to encourage folks, so I made one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Do It!

~~Voting is open until midnight on Wednesday, September 12. You can vote once an hour per IP address.~~ We didn't win, but we gave it our competitors a good run for their money! In the end it was 58.65% to 41.35%.

You can also find my poster on my Tumblr (thesmilingfish). ~~I'd love it if you could reblog it and spread the word!~~

PS: David Hewlett has actually tweeted about the poll! Even if we don't win this round, we're still winners in my eyes!

Here, have one last exclamation point!


End file.
